joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wizard and Boomstick
"He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick" Boomstick in the intro "And it's our job to analize the weapon, armor and skill to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE" Wizard in the intro overview: they are the runners of DEATH BATTLE! wizard is a smart, intellegent man while his partner boomstick is arrogant, rude man but they make the perfect team for the show (boomstick on the left and wizard on the right) Names: Wizard and Boomstick Tier: 9C physically, 7C with explosions Ages: unknown Origin Screwattack (later renamed DEATH BATTLE!) Classification: Arena Masters tier: 9C physically, 7C with explosions ''' '''powers/abilities: superhuman powers, type 7 immortallity (wizard as a ghost), leg gunfire (boomstick having a shotgun for a leg), mind manipulation (it states that they can control the characters but can’t completely control them due to being against the rules of the show) mortallity manipulation (can have the characters forget and abandon all mortallities including smokey bear and mcgruff the crime dog who teach kids life lessons and justin beiver and rebbeka black who are both live singers and even 4th wall breakers such as pit, lobo, the mask, deadpool, and pinkie pie), fate manipulation (the death battles cause the fate for the characters whoever wins, losses, or draws), electricity manipulation via cybergoose and black widow’s tazer, transformation via sexy jutsu (wizard only) and omitrix (boomstick only) and the devil gene, ice manipulation via ice flower, time stop via stopwatch, transmutation via invert ray (turns everything inside out who or what ever gets hit) and gold flower (turns things into coins), fragance manipulation via windbreaker, explosion maipulation via explosions, weapon mastery, energy projection via mega buster, plant manipulation via man eating plants, fire manipulation via lighter and an aerosol can (boomstick only). resistance to fire manipulation (wizard only), beer manipulation via beer, summoning and animal manipulation (boomstick only who may have a quirk for summoning food and a lobster which attacked wiz as seen in all might vs might guy) '''Attack Potency: S''treet Level, can harm each other, can battle an angry goose (in sasuke vs hiei, boomstick punched wiz so hard his body fell out making him a spirit also in mob vs tatsumaki, wiz knocked boomstick out in one hit) Town Level with explosions, the “oh shit were dead” explosion seem to match the explosion that mitsuru kirijo tanked and the “better than sex” explosion seems to do way better explosion power than the other explosions [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wikia:Speed_Scale Speed]: Unknown, possibly Peak Human [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wikia:Lifting_Strength_Scale Lifting Strength]: Possibly Class 5 (Boomstick stated that he pulled a tree out of the ground which a basic tree weighs 2,000 pounds) [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wikia:Striking_Strength_Scale Striking Strength]: Street Class to Town Class [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wikia:Durability_Scale Durability]: Street Level, can take hits from each other and a angry goose, via wizard surviving having his body punched off by boomstick and boomstick surviving being one shotted by wizard Stamina: Unknown, possibly Athletic Stamina Range: Pretty High, Higher via Explosions Standard Equipment: Cyber Goose, Ice Flower, Stopwatch, Black Widow's Tazer, Windbreaker, Invert Ray, Gold Flower, Explosions, Omitrix, Knife, Guns, Mega Buster Intelligence: Geinus (both), both are very smart when it comes to running the show and researching the characters and the income of the fight Weaknesses: Wizard is brains over brawns and may have no combat expiriance due to doing research all the time and has a short temper, while Boomstick in the other hand is mostly brawns over brains, he is gullible and arrogant and addicted to beer and a pervert, despite their stuff, they don't resist their own power when AnimationRewind had the 2 putted against each other Feats: Forced 239 characters to fight to the death Did this repeat for 119 episodes Others: Note: Any thread makers can have wiz and boomstick fight alone Notable Wins: Watchmojo (Watchmojo) WatchMojo's Profile Notable Looses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:YouTube Category:Duo Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Screwattack Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Perverted Category:Gun Users Category:Very Smart Category:Protagonists Category:Dictators Category:Beer Users Category:Mass Murderers Category:Idiots Category:Male Characters Category:Fart Users Category:Animal Users Category:Death Battle